Resoluções e Descobertas
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Pos chap 235. NejiTenten. Oneshot. Depois da missão fracassada, é hora de controlar os danos.


**TÍTULO: **Resoluções e Descobertas

_**Ship**_: Neji/Tenten

**Fiction Rated:** K

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto não me pertence.

_

* * *

__hospital de konoha _

- Meu pai conversou com a Shizune-sama. Ele já está fora de perigo, mas ainda vai ter que ficar uns dias na UTI – disse a tímida garotinha, se encolhendo uma vez mais no banco da sala de espera do hospital.

Tenten bufou e empurrou sua franja pra cima com a respiração pesada.

- Então não temos nada que fazer aqui. – deixando-se cair no banco, ao lado de Hinata. Só saber que Neji estava _fora de perigo_ não era bom o suficiente para deixá-la tranqüila, pois não fazia sentido falarem que ele _estava bem_ se ninguém podia vê-lo. Seu coração estava apertadinho no peito e, para não explodir, ela começou bater com os calcanhares no chão, sacudindo as pernas de leve.

Hinata não deixou de perceber o movimento nervoso da outra menina, que, mesmo declarando que não tinha o que fazer ali, não dava a entender que sairia tão cedo, mas levantou os olhos quando o rapaz _sobrancelhudo_ falou em seguida:

- Nós ainda podemos visitar os outros. – disse Lee, escondido por detrás da nuvem de balões coloridos e da sacola com revistinhas que havia comprado para presentear o convalescente em lugar das flores que as meninas tinham costuma de levar - Acho que tenho o suficiente... – fazendo as contas.

- Eu não vou. Todo mundo está com cara de velório e eu não vou fazer ninguém se sentir melhor – Tenten respondeu o colega de equipe sem nem tentar disfarçar seu mau humor por ter sido barrada pelas regras do hospital – Não quero encontrar com a Sakura-san. O Sasuke-kun não voltou e eu não saberia o que dizer... – parou por ali, pois qualquer explicação era desnecessária.

- Tem razão... – disse Lee, sentando também ao lado das outras duas meninas e cruzando os braços, reflexivo.

- Você não vai correr pra tentar consolar a garota? Pode ser a sua grande chance – implicou Tenten, pois o interesse amoroso do jovem Rock Lee pela garota de cabelo rosa era fato notório.

- Desta vez não. – respondeu Lee que era um cara legal de verdade e não se aproveitaria de situações infelizes para ficar com garotas arrasadas - Isso é questão interna do Time Sete. Vou ter que deixar por conta do Naruto.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Claro que sim. E eu não poderia deixar minha jovem companheira de equipe sozinha e desamparada em um momento difícil. – se levantando novamente, cheio de ânimo, e assumindo uma pose heróica.

- Menos, Lee... Ninguém morreu. E eu não estou _sozinha_ e _desamparada_. – fazendo pouco caso do drama armado pelo outro garoto, mas continuou batendo os pés no chão.

Lee riu. Provavelmente, nem ela havia se dado conta do movimento reflexo que fazia, então ele se sentou ao lado de Tenten e colocou sua mão sobre os joelhos agitados da menina para que ela parasse de bater as pernas como que dizendo "_se acalme_". Eles já estavam juntos a tempo suficiente para que um conhecesse as manias do outro, então não adiantava Tenten se fingir de desentendida, mas mesmo assim ela cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado, como quem respondeu um "_eu não estou nervosa_!" e emendou:

- Se você quer fazer alguma coisa, procure alguém e descubra quando a gente vai poder visitar o Neji.

- Bom plano. Assim da próxima vez nós não vamos perder a viagem – batendo o punho fechado na mão. Depois ele amarrou os balões na beirada do bando e saiu em disparada – Eu já volto.

Tenten riu. Só mesmo o colega pateta para fazê-la achar graça mesmo esperando do lado de fora da unidade de terapia intensiva. O sorriso morreu quando ela se lembrou de onde estava.

- Cadê o resto do seu time? – perguntou pra espantar o silêncio, porque só o cheiro de anti-séptico já era deprimente o suficiente – Vocês não deveriam estar visitando o Kiba-kun?

- Eu ainda não encontrei o Shino-kun e estou esperando ele pra gente ir juntos.

- Então você também não deve ter ido ver o Naruto?

- Hum... Também não... – disse a sempre hesitante Hyuuga, corando só em pensar no garoto loiro com quem não conseguia conversar sem ter um ataque de pânico.

- Você deveria ir mesmo sem o Shino-kun...

- E-eu... também estou preocupada com o Neji-niisan. – disse para justificar estar ali esperando.

- Vocês... – relutou um pouco antes de completar a pergunta - ...Se acertaram depois do que aconteceu no do Exame Chuunin? – ela não havia assistido a luta entre Neji e Hinata, pois estava sendo atendida após sua luta contra Temari, mas ficou sabendo de tudo que aconteceu. Da guerra psicológica que seu colega de equipe havia usado contra a frágil garotinha e também do premeditado e cruel ataque que, por muito pouco, não foi fatal. Está certo que ninguém gosta de ver outra pessoa ser humilhada, muito menos quando se trata de uma pessoa meiga e doce e que estava se esforçando tanto como era o caso da frágil Hinata, mas o que ninguém entedia direito era que havia muito mais naquela luta que a simples classificação para o Torneio Chuunin. A pobre garota só deu o azar de cruzar com o ódio de Neji pela família principal... mas os dois deram a sorte de cruzar com Naruto.

- As coisas... mudaram um pouco depois do torneio. – disse Hinata olhando para o chão. Ela, como ninguém, entendia, já que também era uma das vítimas do tiroteio cego entre família principal e família secundária – E ele é meu primo.

- Vocês não trocaram nem meia palavra sobre o assunto, não é? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não... – confessou Hinata, se encolhendo e Tenten deu uma risada seca de quem achou exatamente o que procurava.

- Vocês _Hyuugas_ são muito complicados... – suspirou desanimada, achando toda aquela história de ódio muito trabalhosa e tão problemática quanto todos os membros do clã que já havia conhecido. Entretanto, Tenten tinha que admirar a coragem de Hinata por encarar o primo gênio e continuar a luta - Mas você é... legal. Eu gosto de você. – dando sua aprovação à garota que esboçou um sorriso, recebendo de bom grado o gesto de aceitação da outra.

- Você também... gosta do Neji-niisan, não gosta?

- Gosto... – respondeu, querendo adivinhar o que uma criaturinha acanhada como Hinata queria com uma pergunta tão ousada. Com certeza ela não sabia o que estava perguntando... ou realmente não tinha medo de se colocar em uma situação perigosa – Ele é da minha equipe e nós passamos muito tempo juntos. Você não sabe o que é ter o Gai-sensei como professor e o Lee-kun como colega de equipe... – suspirou desanimada pensando no professor excêntrico e no também hiperativo colega e em como ela e Neji acabaram tendo que unir forçar para sobrevier àqueles dois.

- Voltei! – disse Lee, passando pelas meninas com uma rajada de vento.

- E então, quando é que nós vamos poder ver o Neji?

- Daqui a pouco.

- Como é que é?

- O horário de visita na UTI é diferente, mas também tem um horário de visita. Podem entrar duas pessoas... – mostrando dois dedos na mão direita e depois todos as duas mãos abertas – Uma de cada vez e cada uma pode ficar por dez minutos.

Lee ainda ficou explicando como funcionava o horário e o motivo das restrições, mas Tenten dispensava qualquer explicação e só queria descontar a raiva por não ter sabido disso mais cedo em alguém:

- E por que ninguém falou isso antes? – esbravejou.

- E-eu... acho que entendi errado. – falou Hinata, que foi quem passou as notícias para os outros dois adolescentes.

- Bom... Agora vamos tirar zerinho-ou-um e a primeira pessoa a sair fica de fora. – sugeriu Tenten como critério para escolher as pessoas que entrariam.

- Po-podem ir vocês. Eu... Eu fico aqui. Não tem problema. – ofereceu Hinata em parte porque é uma pessoal realmente gentil e sempre coloca os interesses das outras pessoas na frente dos próprios e depois porque a só idéia de ficar sozinha, em um quarto fechado de hospital, com o primo lhe causava pânico. Na verdade, a idéia de ter que conversar com o primo, sem a presença de um terceiro intermediador para tornar o ar do lugar respirável, fazia seus joelhos tremerem, já que _diálogo_ não era bem o forte do clã, sempre quieto, seco e direto. Só que para Hinata, o silêncio sempre incomodava. E muito.

- De jeito nenhum. Você chegou primeiro, então a primeira vaga é sua... – disse Lee, achando sinceramente que estava ajudando a garota por ser bonzinho demais para saber ler na entrelinhas da vida - E a outra fica com a Tenten, porque primeiro as damas. – com um sorriso brilhante e um polegar positivo.

- Melhor não discordar... – a garota de cabelo castanho cutucou a outra, que consentiu mesmo sem entender o motivo.

- - - - -

Hinata entrou primeiro e voltou poucos minutos depois com a notícia de que Neji estava desacordado. Tenten ficou decepcionada, pois não esperava encontrar o garoto inconsciente, entretanto já tinha teimado tanto para chegar até ali que ficou sem graça de voltar atrás. E também, aquilo pelo menos era melhor do que nada. Talvez até fosse melhor do que _alguma coisa_, já que ela não tinha certeza sobre o que falar.

- - - - -

Chegou perto do leito e encontrou com o garoto pálido, coberto por um lençol e com o cabelo meio bagunçado sobre o travesseiro, tudo muito branco, parecendo dormir tranquilamente. O braço com o soro estava para fora do lençol e ela não sabia se ele estava sob efeito de algum sedativo ou só descansando. De qualquer forma, tentou não fazer barulho. O protetor não estava na testa, então ela podia ver a marca do _jutsu_ de selamento da família secundária.

Arrastou o banquinho para perto e se sentou ali. Era estranho ver Neji tão... _indefeso_. Ela era a primeira na fila da torcida e acreditava que o colega gênio era o mais forte de todos... que não poderia ser derrotado por ninguém. Nem a derrota para Naruto – um mero acidente de percurso - fez Tenten mudar de idéia e só agora, depois de uma vitória apertada, é que ela entendia o motivo. Acreditar que o garoto era _intocável_ tinha muito pouco a ver com as vitórias e derrotas de Neji e muito com o desejo de Tenten de que ele não se machucasse. A técnica para não se preocupar com o que pudesse acontecer com o garoto só mostrava o quanto ela se preocupava.

Logo, ela começou a bater com os dedos na beirada da cama, até ter seu tique nervoso interrompido pelo toque gelado da mão de Neji que, sem que ela percebesse, foi deslizando cega pelo lençol até parar sobre a mão inquieta da companheira.

- Pare com isso, Tenten... – ele emendou com a voz ainda fraca e a respiração arrastada - É irritante.

- Des-culpe. – a primeira reação foi de surpresa. Quis puxar a mão e afastar um passo, mas seu corpo tenso não se mexeu - Eu não queria acordar você.

- Você não me acordou.

- Mas a sua prima disse que... – ela parou a frase no meio e riu sozinha. Como ele conseguia ser tão orgulhoso a ponto de não querer admitir que nem conseguia abrir os olhos? - Deixa pra lá. E então... Como é que você está?

- Não é óbvio? – respondeu depois de um longo suspiro e finalmente abriu os olhos, esboçando uma risada sarcástica.

Ela era uma vítima fácil para o humor ácido do outro, mas nem ligou desta vez.

- Você vai se sentir melhor logo. As regras pra visita são um pouco chatas, então eu só tenho dez minutos... O Lee também está lá fora, mas ele não vai poder entrar porque só deixam duas pessoas por dia e a outra pessoa foi a Hinata-sama que entrou antes de mim. O Lee trouxe uma penca de balões, mas a enfermeira não deixou trazer pra dentro. O Gai-sensei não pôde vir, mas ele disse que...

- E os outros?... – cortou a enxurrada de informações que a garota dava uma depois da outra.

- _Tá_ todo mundo bem... – fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou - ...Bem melhor que você, pelo menos.

- O Sasuke-kun... – começou a falar, mas foi interrompido, pois a Tenten já tinha entendido onde ele queria chegar. Ela baixou os olhos e mirou o lençol branco sabendo que os olhos dele estavam sobre si, esperando pela resposta.

- Ele foi embora. – ela disse sentida. Não que Sasuke tivesse qualquer importância especial para ela ou para Neji, mas porque toda a vila foi afetada de alguma forma pela traição do garoto que sucumbiu ao desejo de poder e se aliou a Orochimaru.

- Eu já sabia... – disse depois de um tempo refletindo sobre sua própria história.

- Vão brigar se souberem que está usando o _byakugan_ aqui.

- Eu não sou burro. – fez uma pausa pra respirar, continuando a falar com algum custo, pois até aquele pequeno esforço já o havia cansado - Se a missão tivesse sido bem sucedida, você já teria me falado e não estaria dando voltas e voltas para não chegar ao assunto.

- Você está certo... – concordou sem graça. Não adiantava ser gentil com uma pessoa que era tão fria e direta, mas ela ainda tentava.

- É uma pena o Naruto não ter conseguido... – olhando para o teto, como se fosse encontrar alguma resposta lá encima. Não escondia a decepção, pois estava realmente torcendo pelo garoto que sonha se tornar Hokage.

Tenten não estava esperando por aquilo e nem Neji, que imediatamente se arrependeu do desabafo que o fez parecer um sentimental idiota. Não podendo recolher as palavras ditas, ele fez isso com sua mão, mas a garota a reteve, prendendo os dedos de dele entre os seus. O garoto não insistiu mais. Deixou pra lá e voltou virar o rosto e fechar os olhos.

- É uma pena sim. – sussurrou Tenten, se apoiando na cama e chegando mais perto de Neji - Mas aconteceu uma coisa ainda pior... – continuou depois um tom grave, guardando uma atitude solene e cuidando de esperar alguns instantes antes de continuar para somar mais densidade dramática à declaração – Não sei nem se deveria contar pra você...

Ela manteve a atitude grave e foi diminuindo, o que só fez aumentar a curiosidade de Neji que, contudo, não perguntaria nada para não dar o braço a torcer.

- Eles... – respirou fundo, se concentrando... - ...Cortaram um pedaço do seu cabelo pra usar como mediador no seu tratamento. - ... para não começar a rir antes do tempo, depois disso Tenten pôde soltar suas risadas.

- Garota ridícula. – resmungou Neji, emburrado por ter escorregado na casca de banana lançada por Tenten, cuja risada morreu em seguida e ela desviou os olhos para o chão.

- Eu... fiquei preocupada com você. – ela parecia estar com medo de dizer as palavras e emendou um sorriso tímido, encolhendo os ombros.

Neji olhou para a colega shinobi e entendeu algo que lhe havia escapado até agora. Entendeu o quanto se importava com a garota de blusa rosa vendo o quanto o incomodava vê-la assim tão aflita. Entendeu que havia mais ali do que só amizade e companheirismo... algo que ele não entendia muito bem, mas que Tenten já parecia ter descoberto há muito tempo, mas guardou segredo.

- Eu preciso treinar mais... – foi tudo que disse. Finalmente o propósito de Neji de ficar mais forte ganhou um motivo que realmente significava algo para ele: nunca mais deixá-la preocupada de novo.

- Mas antes você tem que se curar e pra isso você tem que descansar e...

- Você volta amanhã?

- Eu ainda tenho uns minutos antes de ir...

- Mas você volta amanhã? – insistiu.

- Claro.

- - - - -

Tenten passou pela porta entediada:

- Ele acordou? – perguntou Lee, curioso com o tempo que Tenten gastou no quarto, diferente de Hinata que saiu logo em seguida.

- Não. – balançou a cabeça.

- Sério? E o que você ficou fazendo esse tempo todo?

- Nada. – deu com os ombros.

- Nada?

- Nada. – quando repetiu a resposta, ela deixou escapar um sorrisinho que Lee pegou com facilidade e acabou rindo também.

- Não fica triste, Tenten. _Você_ tenta de novo amanhã.

- - - - -

**

* * *

Notas:**

**N/A**: Eu só acompanho Naruto pelo mangá porque o anime tem um número de episódios um pouco intimidador. Na verdade, eu não acompanho a saga com muito entusiasmo, mas esse casal em particular é tão gracinha que eu fiquei com vontade de escrever alguma coisa com eles, mas não consegi ir além do _fofo_.


End file.
